The Perfect Night
by sayjay1995
Summary: After an arranged marriage, Japan and Taiwan find themselves alone in Japan's house on the night of thier honeymoon. He wasn't expecting anything, but apparently Taiwan is ready for a little love. TaiwanxJapan! WARNING: LEMON INSIDE!


**A/N: Oh gosh. This is the first piece of smut I have ever written. Ever. I'm really nervous about posting it! Whew, I need to breath! So, anyway, I was roleplaying with someone, and that was how this came to be. She was Taiwan, and I Japan. China forced them into an arranged marriage, and are currently at Kiku's house for the honeymoon. Because they weren't willingly married, Kiku hadn't been expecting anything from Taiwan (who, in our roleplay, was named Akiko). But when he burnt his tongue on some hot chocolate, and Akiko put some ice in his mouth, she made it clear she was ready for something more. So here it is, a JapanxTaiwan lemon! Speaking will be in "this," and thinking _'like this'_**

**Warning/Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything that has to do with it. But I will warn you, this fanfiction is rated 'M' for extreme sexual content. That's what a lemon is. So if you don't want to hurt your innocence, then don't read.**

**The Perfect Night**

Kiku let out a breath of relief as the ice chilled his flame kissed tongue. The icy cube melted almost instantly, forcing him to withdraw his tongue back into the depths of his mouth. Just as he was going to thank Akiko, she placed a finger to his lips, keeping him silent. There was a glimmer of excitement in her eyes, and at first it puzzled him.

'_What is she doing?' _he mused curiously. Then, Akiko helped herself to a seat. On top of _him_. With her legs wrapped around _his waist_. And if that wasn't enough she began to kiss him something fierce. It was like Akiko was putting all her emotion behind her lips, and transferring the energy to him.

'_Oh. That's what's she's doing,'_

The sensation was nice; Kiku honestly felt like maybe…maybe Akiko was starting to love him. Perhaps not in a husband to wife way, but more then if he was just a person she ended up marrying. And maybe he was starting to feel that way too. It was hard to tell, because his mind was elsewhere.

There was no denying he was enjoying every minute of this, though. Eagerly his arms snaked around her petite waist, pulling her even tighter against him if it were possible. There was hardly a chance to breath; any second Kiku didn't have his lips locked with hers was a moment wasted.

Akiko seemed to agree; when he did finally manage to move his lips off to the side for a breath, she let out a tiny moan and caught his lips again.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, locked in passion, until it dawned onto Kiku just what was expected. They were married now, it was technically their honeymoon, Akiko was on his lap…duh. Feliciano could've figured that one out.

The thought caused him to shiver with exhilaration. Being the typical, somewhat serious and always gentleman type that most Japanese men were, it wasn't often that he got to partake in such dirty antics.

But to be honest, he wasn't exactly sure how to go about doing what he knew they were going to do. He never really planned for this sort of situation. So, he tried to just relax (which was hard to do), have some fun (which wasn't hard to do at all), and let his manly instincts take over.

He kept one hand around her waist and used the other to help himself stand up. The kitchen chair fell to the floor with a loud crash, but it was ignored by the two.

When he managed to stand, Kiku adjusted his grip around her waist and upper back and carried Akiko down the hallway towards his room, all the while keeping his lips pressed against hers. She responded quite enthusiastically; her finger nails dug into his back, though he could barely feel them through the silky kimono fabric.

It was an impressive feat, to be able to carry her so easily; because of his love for RPG's rather then exercise, Kiku had never really considered himself to be muscular. But suddenly, with Akiko's delicate form in his arms, he became aware of just how strong he really was.

She must have noticed it, too. Her fingers trailed over his arms approvingly, then tugged at his sleeves impatiently. She could appreciate his toned body a lot better if that annoying kimono wasn't in the way. Her lips were too busy to say that out loud, but he got the gist of what she was thinking.

Kiku kicked the bedroom door shut, seeing as his hands were a little occupied, but neither of them cared. There were more important things at hand. He paused for just a brief second to study Akiko's beautiful face. Moonlight filtered through the slightly parted window, reflecting off her chocolate eyes in a way that dazzled him to no end.

She stared back at him, silently asking why he had stopped. He didn't speak, for he was trying to engrave the memory into his mind. Akiko seemed to miss his lips already; her eyes held a longing look. She traced his lips with her index finger. To her it must have appeared that he had lost his courage.

"Kiku," she whispered his name and leaned forward to kiss his nose. Her other hand tapped the base of his neck, moving to play with his collar. She rolled the material between her fingers, itching to get things started.

"I'm waiting~" she added in the same flirty voice as before, winking and kissing his nose again.

It was right then and there that Kiku decided being forced into a marriage with a stranger wasn't half as bad as one might think.

He sat Akiko down on his bed as gently as he could, which was a little difficult given she still had her legs wrapped around him. Not that he was complaining. Kiku shivered again, though that may have been from the late night breeze settling in through the window.

Akiko felt his shudders and smiled into their kiss; his hesitance to get things going was as cute as ever. Seeing an opportunity, Kiku stuck out his tongue until it came in contact with her lips. Both seemed surprised by such a bold move, but Akiko happily parted her lips to make room. His tongue felt cold and wet from the earlier ice cube as it began to explore the inside of her mouth.

He found himself realizing that she tasted like the sake and hot chocolate, and his tongue fervently licked it all up. Her tongue responded just has heartily.

Strands of hair fell from the fancy hairstyle she had done for the wedding; Kiku's fingers instantly reached for them. He grabbed handfuls of her hair and twisted, pulling hard. It hurt, but in a good way, and Akiko didn't want him to stop. But, she wasn't feeling particularly patient tonight. Time to speed things up a bit!

She reached for the front of his kimono and ripped it open, eyeing his chest curiously. She liked what she saw, and it made her hungry for more. Kiku gulped and took a breath as he tried to untangle his fingers. When they were free, he shrugged his arms out of the sleeves, letting the kimono fall around his middle.

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. It wasn't that he didn't want to, because he did. It was just that the sensation was so new to him, so strange. Girls never seemed to take much of an interest in an otaku boy like him, thus leaving him with zero bedroom experience. Evidently all that was about to change.

Akiko didn't seem to mind the fact that Kiku had no idea what he was doing; if anything it made her more determined to make sure tonight went perfectly. She reached out and touched his stomach, grinning. It may not have been rock hard, but there was something there, and it was enough to please her.

She reached to undo the front of her (although technically it was his) kimono, but Kiku pulled her hands down to her sides.

"I-I can do that," he stated, sounding as nervous as he felt. Akiko giggled and waited for Kiku to work up the nerve to undress her. A little idea snuck into her brain, one that she knew he would enjoy. She ruffled her already gnarled hair and sort of struck a pose, keeping her hands on either side of her head.

She pulled her shoulders back, which in turn pushed her chest out towards him. Her right sleeve slid down an inch or two, revealing a little cleavage. As expected, Kiku blushed like crazy, to the point where his mouth dropped open. He couldn't help but get aroused from the sight; what normal man could resist such womanly charms?

"What is it, Kiku-kun?" she asked in an innocent voice, batting her eyelashes at him. He couldn't believe his eyes; Akiko had always seemed so… pure, so chaste. But this was a whole other side of her he was seeing. It was a big turn on!

Kiku grasped her other shoulder and pulled the fabric down slowly, almost as if he expected something to explode. She nearly laughed at his attempt; it was just so darn cute! He was a gentleman to the end.

"There's nothing wrong with a little help, Kiku dear. It's actually extremely sexy," she told him with a quick peck on the lips. It wasn't a lie, either. Akiko placed a hand on top of Kiku's and helped him slide her sleeves down.

Her kimono collapsed, revealing most of her own chest and his natural reaction was to look away, furiously blushing the entire time. She placed a hand under his chin and frenched him again, forcing him to look her way.

"It's okay Kiku. We wouldn't be here together if I didn't want you to. Besides, it's my turn now," she stroked his cheek, flashing a provocative smirk. Akiko scooted backwards onto the bed and off his lap, pulling his kimono completely off in the process.

She slid the rest of her own off and threw them to the floor, out of the way. Kiku wasn't sure if it was weird to want to stare at her, but he couldn't help himself. His widened eyes looked over every inch of her revealed skin. It was taking all his self control not to pounce on her now and claim her as his own.

After all, he had never seen a real, half naked girl before. Oh, sure, on TV maybe. But never in the flesh, nor three inches from him. Close enough to touch. And there was going to be touching. Was he breathing? Kiku took a deep breath to steady his gutter thoughts.

Akiko fumbled with her bra and tossed it to the ground on top the kimonos. Now he was definitely not breathing. Her panties were off seconds later, and Kiku's mind went blank. She put her arms around his neck and lay back into the pillows, pulling him down on top her, kissing him passionately. He kissed her back with just as much zeal, trying to comprehend what was going on.

It was all happening so fast, yet also in slow motion. They adjusted themselves accordingly, and began what was to be the best night of Kiku's entire life.

Being the one on top, Kiku worried about crushing her; but when he tried prop himself up and get some leverage, Akiko pulled him back down, hard. Her limbs were like metal ropes; wrapped around him with no thought of letting go. Now that his back was bare, she was really able to get a good feel of his body. He was a lot more muscular then he let on!

Without having any conscious thought of doing so, Kiku felt his hands massaging every part of Akiko he could touch. There were so many new areas to explore, he didn't know where to try next. He must have done a decent job, because he could feel her growing more and more excited underneath him.

Akiko moaned his name in pleasure over and over again on the rare occasion he let her lips go. He kissed her whole face, her neck, even accidentally bit her collarbone at one point. It didn't matter that they were soaked with each other's sticky perspiration; she loved the feeling of his lips touching her in places they never had before.

If she didn't know better, she would have thought Kiku had some prior experience in bed. He was great! The way he moved in and out of her sent chills down her spine, but the heat from his body kept her so warm. One moment he'd be gentle and sweet, and the next they'd get lost in fiery passion. It was amazing, and they were only just getting started!

Kiku didn't have to worry about his hands anymore; Akiko had them all over her body, and she wasn't letting go. He didn't want her to anyway, even though he felt extremely dirty about the things he was doing to her. Things he didn't even realize he knew how to do. She was just as good as he was, and he grunted with satisfaction.

All of a sudden he heard her giggle, and the next thing he knew she rolled out from underneath him and pushed him down into the mattress. He blinked a few times, surprised from the sudden change in position. Her eyes were bright as Akiko looked down at him, smiling slightly. He waited to see what she would do, feeling as excited as she looked. She climbed on top for a chance at being uke [[OOC: that is the term, isn't it?]] and continued kissing him. Kiku didn't hesitate in picking up from where they had left off.

They became tangled in the covers, making movement even more difficult. Not that either of them really noticed; they were too engrossed in each other. The extra effort it took to move only excited them further anyway. Being wrapped in thick layers really turned the heat up, literally. If they had been sweating before, it was nothing compared to how they were now.

It didn't take long for Akiko to attempt to change places again. She tried to pull away so that he could get out from underneath her, but Kiku wasn't letting her go that easily. He pulled her back down the same way she had earlier, holding onto her lower back and keeping her down.

Akiko struggled to escape his death grip on her body. Having to fight her way out made things much more interesting, and she rewarded him with more tongue kisses and a few tugs at his hair. He was distracted by her enthusiasm for a moment, and she saw her chance.

Akiko pushed a little too hard, causing them to topple sideways towards the edge of the bed. She feared they were going to fall off, so she clung to Kiku tighter then glue. That was fine by him! With only half of their bodies on the bed, they stayed like that until he felt them sliding downwards again. If they kept it up, they were going to have to continue the fun on the floor.

That might have proved to be exciting, but he loved the softness of the mattress more then the bare wooden floor. It was probably more comfortable for the person on the bottom anyway. Kiku managed to heave them back over to the center, making sure he landed on top this time. Akiko gripped him, her finger nails leaving claw marks on his back and shoulders, but he paid them no mind.

It was kind of funny; if he would have ever thought about it, Kiku would never have pictured himself to be the dominant one in bed. Of course he let Akiko have her turn now and then, but she always seemed content to flop over and let him have his way with her on top.

He liked it better that way; it gave him a feeling of power, kind of like the way he felt when he first became a country, fresh from the land of China. Kiku tried his best to keep his thoughts off of Yao; they had a way of tarnishing the moment.

However, in the back of his mind, Japan felt a sense of accomplishment. He was sure that going to bed with a beautiful woman a bliss that that pony tailed panda freak had never experienced before. Perhaps it was his manly pride, but it made him feel good to know he was better then China at something.

There was no clock to tell them how long they kept at it, but it felt like a lifetime. Finally, Kiku rolled over to lay beside Akiko, their mingling breathes coming out in fast pants. He knew they needed a shower, but couldn't find the energy to care. It never occurred to him just how much effort it took to do that kind of physical activity.

Who cared that they were hot, sweaty, and exhausted, anyway? Obviously not Akiko. And if she didn't care, why should he? There was no one in the entire world that mattered more then her right now.

Despite his apparent fatigue, he would have gone another round, if she would've wanted it. He said as much, but Akiko only smiled and nuzzled closer to him. They both had had enough and were ready for a cool down. At least for now.

He put an arm around her waist and rested his face against her chest, finding the rapid rising and falling of her breasts relaxing. Neither of them moved aside from the occasional kiss. Even then, it sweet and gentle, completely opposite from how they'd been earlier.

There was no need for anymore words, for both of them knew that they had rocked each other's worlds in ways they had never imagined before.

"You're amazing, Akiko," Kiku muttered breathlessly, taking her face in his hands. He rubbed his thumbs against her damp cheeks, anything to touch her, to remind himself that she was real. That someone really wanted him, that someone loved him. She smiled back at him, looking extremely tired but happy. They kissed each other one final time and then snuggled closer to go to sleep.

**A/N: There, the end. I think it was a bit of a fail, compared to other lemons I've read. But hey, I did the best I can. Also, let me know if anything doesn't make sense. Like I said, this was done in a rolepaly, so parts of it may not make sense because I might have forgotten to mention them here. Give me reviews, guys! I-I want to get better you know! Although I can't promise I'll write much more of this sort of thing. It's not really my thing, you know? But I'm willing to give anything a try, once, I suppose. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
